Nameless Stars
by illsprawl
Summary: HieadZero fluffsap.


Megami Kouhosei does not belong to me, thank heavenly bunny. As much as I love the characters, I just don't have the responsibility of keeping up with them. I can play with them, though.  
  
This story is written by Becca [Kichigai O.o] and DOES belong to me. AND THERE'S NOTHING YOU CAN DO ABOUT IT!! MWUAHAHAHAHA!  
  
You can archive this anywhere with my permission, though I think you'd have to be off your darned rocker to even consider it.  
  
Also, I found out recently that there is this thing called the 'Send-me-money/feedback' fund. I'd really appreciate any donations for that.  
  
Now, onto the story because ANs are really stupid and irrelevant and annoying unless you're the author writing them. XD  
_____________________________________________  
  
What had he meant? We're...the same? Zero pushed his hair back out of his eyes, sighing as the limp strands simply fell back into place again. He couldn't sleep, for some reason. Hiead's words had gotten to him more than he would have liked to admit.  
  
He wandered the long, dark corridors quietly, deep in thought. Idly, he glanced at the whitewashed steel walls of his home, his life. Cold. That was the distinct image he got from the entire place. just...cold. Like him.  
  
Like Hiead.  
  
As far as he could tell, Hiead didn't have much in common with him at all, if they weren't complete opposites. And the way he'd caught his punch like that...it had been unnerving. He had been confident in his abilities, but it seemed that the gray-haired boy had skills of his own.  
  
He came to a stop in front of a set of large windows where some chairs had been placed. He sat here sometimes, when he wanted to...well, sit. He would have done just that had someone else not already taken his idea.  
  
He could almost make out the figure in the darkness, luminous silver and black. He took a cautious step forward, curious who would be up at such an hour. He nearly tripped over his own feet as he found himself gazing into a pair of wine-colored eyes.  
  
They stared at each other for what seemed an eternity to Zero, as though time itself had stopped. There was a long silence before the other boy turned back to the window, a rather dark look crossing his features.  
  
Zero took another step forward, despite himself. He knew he should have left the other to his thoughts, but he simply couldn't help but be mesmerized. Not to say that he wasn't a bit intimidated, either. Hiead was one touch cookie.   
  
He stood there staring for a good five minutes before Hiead finally turned to him again, glowering.  
  
"What do you want, Zero?" He asked flatly, obviously not caring in the least what his companion might be interested in.  
  
Zero moved closer again, leaning against the wall, the whitewashed wall. He shrugged, feigning nonchalance that he certainly didn't feel. After a moment, he decided he might actually get an answer out of the steely boy if he used tact.  
  
"Uh...um..." And of course, his tact was tactless. "Hi, Hiead."  
  
And there was silence. Zero thought about asking Hiead to just talk to him, but then that would be a rather stupid question. Finally he sighed and looked up at the other boy again.  
  
"...What...what did you mean, earlier? That we're the same?" Not quite what he wanted, but definitely straightforward.   
  
The boy remained silent so he tried again. "Hiead...?"  
  
He looked at him curiously, wanting answers to all of the questions he had. "Please, tell me."  
  
Finally he turned, looking at Zero in disdain.  
  
"We see the world differently, but there are things that you and I could do with ease that no other could."  
  
Zero hadn't thought Hiead could say that much without killing something first. He cocked his head to the side and blinked, the very epitome of innocent curiosity.  
  
"That may be true, but...I don't see how we are anything alike," he murmured quietly. "Not that I would ever know, since you never seem to want to do anything but fight, anyway." He mumbled as an after thought, sticking his tongue out at the other boy. Hiead seemed annoyed, but didn't reply.  
  
"What did you do today, Hiead?" Zero asked suddenly, remembering their fight. "How did you...well, you know...do what you did?" He paused, trying to think of the details. "EX, maybe?"  
  
Hiead was standing now, straightening his uniform in relative silence, save for the rustling of the fabric. He had ignored Zero's question, and seemed ready to leave. As he moved to brush past Zero, the blue-eyed boy reached out to grab his wrist, tugging softly. Instead of wrenching his arm away as Zero had expected he would, the other boy simply stood there.  
  
"Why won't you ever tell me anything?" He pleaded. He was annoyed with himself for even thinking of begging, but he was getting desperate. He was confused, and he didn't like it at all.   
  
They stared at each other again, before Hiead reached forward. Zero closed his eyes, expecting the impact of a hit or punch or something of that sort, but was instead surprised as he glanced back up.  
  
"Hiead, what are yo-"  
  
Hiead placed his fingertips against Zero's lips, effectively silencing him with the soft touch. He gazed at him in his usual stony manner, but his eyes had softened considerably. Zero's own eyes widened as he felt the heat rise to his cheeks.  
  
"We are more alike than you may think." He whispered, his voice barely audible in the almost oppressive silence. He ran his thumb along the blue-eyed boy's lower lip, contemplating.  
  
They remained like that for a long time before Hiead finally moved away, turning to leave.  
  
Zero wanted to reply, he wanted to argue, he wanted to tell Hiead to come back and talk-  
  
-but even as he reached his hand out as if to grasp the other boy again, he was gone as though he had never been there at all.  
  
He reached up reluctantly to touch his lips. The tingling sensation still remained.   
  
Nothing was different from when he had left his bed, and yet everything had changed. The fragile pieces of the dream he had still been clinging to had slipped through his fingers, lost after that odd exchange with the one person he could hardly stand and found himself obsessed with at the same time. It was frighteningly new, and delicious all the same. He wondered what significance his understanding of now would hold for him in the future, if it held any importance at all. He wasn't even sure he understood anything in the first place, except that he was even more uncertain than before.  
  
He still had so many unanswered questions, and so many unquestioned answers. He sighed and, shaking his head, began to make his way back to the room he shared with the object of his thoughts. He turned one last time to glance out the window at the thousands of stars he couldn't name, dull pinpoints of light trapped forever in the endless vacuum of space and time.  
  
He grinned softly. He would find out. He would find out just how much alike they really were.  
_____________________________________________  
  
Yes, I am aware this sucks. Please review anyway. This is my first MK fic so...um, yeah. Also, I have two new stories in progress! One for the winter holidays, and an X humor ficcy. Oh, and I made a Megami Kouhosei RPG blog! Go me! Aren't I special? It's brand-new though, so only three of the characters are taken. ;_; Oh well, http://goa.pitas.com, go visit! Join, maybe! XD  
  
Also, I dunno what this story is supposed to be about. O_o It was pretty random. I think I'm improving, but maybe not. Obviously, this was more Anime!Hiead, cuz Manga!Hiead is...really...eeek. Gave me nightmares for a while. Hot but evil. Like...jeez, Catch 22 or something.  
  
Feedback will be happily lapped up. I'm relatively new to MK fandom...even though I adore the series. I just never felt the need to throw myself into the dunking pool with everyone else...probably because I thought the water would be too cold. ^_^ I'm finally getting into it! 


End file.
